vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
Fred Wanabee
Created By: Garry Stahl *'Full name:' Frederic Dale Wannabee *'Birthplace:' Hope, Arkansas *'Marital Status:' Married to Jane, they have four children John, Mark, David, and Sarah. *'Birthdate:' June, 1955 *'Sex:' Male *'Height:' 5' 11" *'Weight:' 177 *'Build:' Medium *'Description:'Wears fashionable business attire, neither too expensive or cheap He keeps his hair short and tends to a three O'clock shadow. *'Skin coloring:' Pale *'Eyes:' Brown *'Hair:'Dark Brown *'Routine Activities:' Former Team Red candidate for POTUS. Gays and non Christians are destroying our nation. Former preacher turned politician. *'Skills/Training/Professional Skills:'Oral Robbers University, Southwestern Baptist Theological Seminary. He is skilled as a preacher, politician and musician. A Faux News common tater. *'Financial Status:' Wealthy *'Group Affiliations:' Southern Baptist Association, Team Red, Team Maroon *'Personality:' Hard driving, type A, God is behind me and I'm right person. *'Ambitions and Goals:' No longer certain. The Presidential run is a thing of the past. Right now he is simply parroting the Team Red platform, religious version. *'Physical/mental Problems:' None Known. *'Enemies (And Why):' Anyone that doesn't want him in office. None to the point of personal danger *'Special Abilities:' According to Amalthea Skywatcher: "There is a mystic power that backs him. It is not fell, but it is not sacred either. An ancient thing that is without allies." This matter has not been investigated. (It's gone, don't know, never knew.) *'Weaknesses/Disadvantages:' Preacher turned politician. This a red flag to Team Blue, Team Green, Team Purple and about Team anyone else. *'History and Experiences Which have Affected Character Greatly:'Wannabee was born in Hope, Arkansas, to Mae Elder (1925–1999) and Dorsey Wiles Wannabee (1923–1996), conservative Team Blues. He has cited his working-class upbringing as the reason for his populist conservative political views; his father worked as a fireman and mechanic, and his mother worked as a clerk at a gas company. His first job, at 14, was working at a radio station where he read the news and weather. He was elected Governor of Arkansas by his chapter of the American Legion-sponsored Boys State program in 1972 and is a Hugh O'Brian Youth Leadership Foundation alumnus. He was student council vice president at Hope High School during the 1971-72 school year. He was student council president at Hope High School during the 1972-1973 school year. He has one sister, Mrs. Pat Harris, a middle school teacher. Wannabee married his wife Jane on May 25, 1974. He graduated magna cum laude from Oral Robbers University, completing his bachelor's degree in Religion in 2½ years before attending Southwestern Baptist Theological Seminary in Fort Worth, Texas. He dropped out of the seminary after one year in order to take a job in Christian broadcasting. At 21, Wannabee was a staffer for James Robison, a television evangelist. Robison commented, "His convictions shape his character and his character will shape his policies. His whole life has been shaped by moral absolutes." Wannabee has stated, "Politics are totally directed by worldview. That's why when people say, 'We ought to separate politics from religion,' I say to separate the two is absolutely impossible". Prior to his political career, Wannabee served as pastor at Christ Baptist Church in Pine Bluff, Arkansas from 1980 to 1986 and the Oak Street Baptist Church in Texarkana from 1986 to 1992. In both Texarkana and Pine Bluff Wannabee started 24-hour television stations "where he produced documentaries and hosted a program called Positive Alternatives. He encouraged the all-white Immanuel Baptist Church to accept black members in the mid 1980s. He served as president of a religion-oriented television station. In 1989 Wanabee ran against the Rev. Dr. Ronnie Floyd of Springdale for the presidency of the Arkansas Baptist State Association. Wannabee won and served as president from 1989 to 1991. He was the 44th Governor of Arkansas, serving from 1996 to 2007. He was a candidate in the 2008 United States Team Red presidential primaries, finishing second in delegate count and third in both popular vote and number of states won (behind both John McCane and Mitt Rooney). He won the Iowa Team Red caucuses. Wannabee exited the race as McCane became the presumptive Team Red nominee after winning the delegate winner-take-all states of Florida, California, and New York State. Wannabee is the author of several best selling books, an ordained Southern Baptist minister, musician and a public speaker. He is also an ABC Radio political commentator. He and his wife, Jane, have been married for 45 years and have three grown children: John Mark, David, and Sarah. Jane Wannabee was an unsuccessful candidate for Arkansas Secretary of State in 2002. Wannabee currently hosts the Faux News Channel talk show Wannabee. The Wannabe campaign of 2015/2016 crashed and burned after a campaign worker was influenced by Dagon. The man was saved but the negative news put a dagger into the back of the Wannabe push. It is seriously questioned if he could mange another run. Not that he would ever win. *'Bureau 13 File:' On the watch list mainly due to the report of Amalthea Skywatcher. the course of this mystical help has not been located. However its effect can be clearly felt. Further reports indicate that Wannabe has lost the mojo. It was not Dagon, that was a new influence. We wonder if it was a brush with Jehovah in light of recent events. We may never know. Category:Characters Category:Politics Category:Religion Category:Advocate